Kiss them Goodbye
by JacobB1996
Summary: "Kiss them Goodbye" strives to give you wonderful entertainment, while at the same time mystifying you with the wondrous storylines. Episode 2 has just been published! Please don't bash - that will not be tolerated!
1. Teaser

**A/N**

**This is my adaptation of how I think Desperate Housewives Season 8 should be. Summary is included at beginning of every episode. Enjoy, read and review! :) **

Desperate Housewives

Season 8 (Teaser)

By: JacobB1996

_Every hostess knows there's remaining work to be done after a party. _

"Bye!" Gabrielle waves after her guests, knowing in her heart of hearts what's in the chest- a dead body who's owner is Alejandro, her stepfather whom used to brutally rape her. "Have a nice night!" Gabrielle shouts at the remaining people exiting her house, although she knows it'll be anything but a nice night for her.

_Only the best of friends stay long after the party is finished to clean up the messes. _

Lynnette opens the chest, uncovering the deceased body of Alejandro. "What are we going to do?" Gabrielle breaks the silence, shaking, frightened at her sanity. "We can't just stand here! Do something," Gabrielle demanded, and for the first time in years, she is biting her nails. The last time she bit her nails was when she was mortally frightened that Alejandro would brutally rape her as punishment for disobeying him. But now, she's biting her nails because she doesn't know what to do in the wake of the murder of her abusive stepfather. "Do something!" Gabrielle feels herself snap. "If somebody sees this body, if anybody sees this body, the only thing we'll be looking at is the inside of a jail cell!"

_With that, Gabrielle's friends came up with a brilliant idea, an idea to rid their consciences of an unwanted guest. _

"What we are going to do is we are going to stow this deceased body into our car, then we are going to drive to a remote part of town, find a woods, then we are going to bury the body under the dirt. Noone will know what happened, noone," Bree looks out into space, thinking of the last time she had to give advise to her friends. "This is our chance, our chance to combine our talents as a whole, and showcase what a good friendly group we are. If you don't take my advise," Bree steps up her determination. "then we are going to be seeing the inside of a jail cell."

_In that night, Alejandro would never be seen again. And for that, everyone was beyond thankful; every housewife was thankful that they wouldn't be seeing the inside of a jail cell._

_What they didn't know was that_

_someone else knew about this unfortunate occurrence,_

_ and they weren't willing to forget it._

**TITLE CREDITS**

_A wise man once said, "Change happens over night." _

The night sky immediately following the dinner party is shown. The camera voyages into each housewives' house, showing just how enchanted their lives are.

_Fortunately, this man had never met a certain group of friends in Wisteria Lane,_

The camera focuses in on Gabrielle's house. It's morning a month after the cover-up of Alejandro. "Breakfast time!" Gabrielle announces, yelling at the bottom of the stairs, beckoning for her children to eat dinner like obedient children. Gabrielle grins to herself; never would her children be obedient, that's impossible for Juanita and Celia.  
Juanita and Celia rush down the stairs. "Where's your father at?" Gabrielle questions Juanita and Celia as if they're prisoners.  
"He's in bed. I tried to wake him up," Juanita reveals. "and he wouldn't." Alarmed, Gabrielle rushes up the stairs. She shakes her husband up, and he wakes up unwittingly.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Gabrielle asks. "Your children said they weren't able to wake you up."

The camera focuses in on Bree's house. It's morning a month after the cover-up of Alejandro. "Breakfast time," Bree shakes her boyfriend, Charles Vance awake. "I made scones."  
"For breakfast?" Chuck unwittingly opens his eyes. "Aren't scones a snack recipe?"  
"No, not when they're breakfast scones!" Bree announces cheerfully, and walks down the stairs with Chuck. "By the way, how's your job?"  
"Well, nothing much. Being a detective is pretty mundane work, you know." Chuck looks straight into Bree's eyes. Bree feels a strange sense of interrogation.  
"Yeah, I know." Bree smiles, and serves Chuck the scones. Chuck bites into it and smiles. To Bree, his smile looks quite creepy. To Chuck, it's his normal everyday smile.

The camera focuses in on Lynnette's house. It's morning a month after the cover-up of Alejandro. "Breakfast time kids!" Lynnette screams up the stairs to her children. A scurry of children rush down the stairs. Only thing is, there's no Tom. Lynnette looks down at the ground for a second, then reassures herself that she's okay, and that she can get through this. "I made eggs for each one of you!" Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. "Wonder who that is?" Lynnette flashes a falsified smile. She opens the door, and it's Tom.  
"I brang breakfast," Tom holds up McDonald's. "or did you already do that?" Tom flashes a smile, yet a falsified smile.

The camera focuses on Susan's house. It's morning a month after the cover-up of Alejandro. "Breakfast time Julie!" Susan sighs. Julie and Mike herd down the stairs. "I made eggs!" Mike flashes a sleepy, yet falsified smile. "Can you get M.J up?" Susan asks Mike politely. Mike nods his head, and disappears upstairs for a moment, before coming downstairs with M.J in tow seconds later. Julie, M.J and Susan quietly eat Breakfast.

_for these woman had gone through so much,_

Camera fades to black, and reappears with a flashback to the first season of when Bree, Susan, Lynnette and Gabrielle first discovered Mary Alice's "I Know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm going to tell." letter.

_and change never happened over night for them._

_In fact, it took a month for them to revert back to Wisteria Lane normalcy._

Flashback to Gabrielle, Bree, Lynnette and Susan burying the body of Alejandro and taking a month to recover from the craziness.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please be aware. This is just the season 8 teaser, and there'll be no narration in the next chapter except periodically throguhout. The next chapter will be season 8 episode 1, where it's a full episode. **

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE. **


	2. Episode 1

Carlos is shown murdering Alejandro in a flashback. Gabrielle's shocked expression as Carlos declares him dead is mortifying.

_It was a month after the murder of Alejandro_

The body of Alejandro is shown silently decomposing in the ground. He's completely unclothed, his facial expressions meaningless to those standing above it.

_Everyone had their share of grief. _

At the funeral of Alejandro, twelve days after his death, a discouraged and saddened Carlos appears at the podium, ready to give a eulogy. Choking back tears, despite what his wife is motioning for him to say, Carlos declares that Alejandro was a wonderful person. After the funeral, Carlos explains to Gabrielle that the police were in back of the church. If he were to reveal anything suspicious, and the police thought it was imperative, they would bring him in to questioning and he would have no choice but to confess his crime. Gabrielle agrees to go along life thinking Alejandro was a good man as long as it stipulates the presence of Carlos.

_Before this catastrophic cover-up,_

The housewives are shown gracefully sat down at Lynnette's dinner table eating, drinking and playing poker.

_my friends had been anything but undesirable. But that soon faded away as the cover-up got to them._

Gabrielle is shown with ruffled and overall unattractive hair. Her clothes are ripped, scratched and at places, bitten. _  
_

Lynnette is shown with spit up all over her clothes because she refuses to clean them, as does Tom, since he doesn't live there anymore.

Susan is shown with drenched eyes. The amount of tears constantly dripping down her cheeks is infinite during every poker party she attends.

_Except for Bree. You see, if there was anything Bree knew,_

With a zen face, Bree is shown dealing her card. "Raise." she says so calmly that somebody who didn't know any better could consider it inaudible.

_it was that demoting her individual authority over her emotions would be catastrophic. _

That night, Bree is shown sobbing to no extent. She does this in private- where Chuck cannot see her, and when he's usually asleep.

_Indeed. I__t has been one month since Alejandro's ungraceful murder at the hands of Carlos._

"Do you think we'll be able to conceal this secret?" While putting away the cards, after Bree leaves to contend to her boyfriend, this is what Lynnette questions. Susan and Gabrielle look as if they've just been dumbfounded by this inquiry. "You don't seriously think secrets stay concealed long, do you?"

"Well, if you try, just about anything can be achieved." Gabrielle states.

"Of course, Gabby, but what if people talk?" Lynnette smiles in unison with Susan's reluctant giggle after saying this. She's just challenged her friends, and both know this.

"If they do, then we're to blame." Susan chimes in.

"Not necessarily." Lynnette objects. In response, Susan and Gabrielle mutually look up in puzzlement. "There's a lot of people that spy on other people on Wisteria Lane. Think about it. If they see something suspicious, and the police are contacted, all of us could go to jail."

"I have an idea." Susan imposes. "What if we don't do anything suspicious?" she continues.

_Everyone was experiencing their fair share of grief._

Right after this idea was imposed, it was stomped on by the audience. "Do you really think that nothing can be construed to suspicion?" Lynnette questions this inquiry. Shaking her head, it appears that Gabrielle, who is now beside Lynnette, agrees with this theory.

"Well, if nothing is done with even a remote sense of suspicion, then our secret will never be exposed to the public, guys!" Susan objects, then notices the error of her ways almost immediately afterward.

Gabrielle's phone rings. She puts it up to her ear. "Carlos?" questions Gabby. "What do you need?" a panicky frown. "Really? I'll be right there."

Susan and Lynnette look as if they've been nosing the whole time. "Guys, excuse my phone call. It was Carlos. Apparently his children won't shut up."

After Gabrielle shuts the door, Susan and Lynnette begin chatting. "What do you think will happen if this secret is exposed?" After a long silence, Susan chimes in to ask this question, to which Lynnette looks in pure puzzlement.

"If the police are involved, then a possible court case could ensue. But, if they're not, and we're dealing with an individual and what they claim, we can construe it to seem like said person is unreliable." intelligently answers Lynnette. Susan looks in fright. "If you think there's any chance our secret will be exposed, then you're truly insane. We can trust Bree. We can trust Gabby. We can trust Carlos. You can trust me, and I can trust you. So what's wrong?"

_Except, of course, for Bree._

Bree is shown trembling from secrete fright in the bed. Chuck has just huddled beside her. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you shivering?" inquires Chuck.

"Can't I shiver without being questioned?" She chuckles in response.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Chuck puts it off, then rolls over to the bedside lamp to sleep. Before he does so, a grin forms itself on his face, as if he knows something he shouldn't.

_Although..._

"So you think someone knows about our secret?" questions Lynnette.

_there's always something that punctures your emotional shell._

"I'm afraid so." Susan admits.

**TITLE CREDITS**

_It was nighttime on Wisteria Lane when it happened._

A moving truck is shown travelling through the streets of Wisteria Lane.

_Someone that had not been seen for years..._

"Do you think we'll be sensational?" inquires the black man on the left. Betty, his mother, looks over at her son. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize." urges Betty, pressing her finger to her sons lips so as to hush him. "Please."

_suddenly made her reappearance. But not without detours. _

"Step out of the vehicle!" A flashlight blinds both Betty and Caleb's visions. "Step OUT of the vehicle!" Police officers appear at both sides of the moving vehicle.

Betty steps out first. Her expression is meaningless to the officer's disapproval.

Caleb then steps out, having been forced to by the officer. His refusal became irritating to the officer, so he was pulled out by the officer's partner.

"If you hurt my son, I swear to god, I will kill you!" Betty reproaches.

"Say that again and I will arrest you!" shouts the officer in response. Both officers look at each other before speaking into their walkie talkies. Unfortunately, the inaudibility of what is being whispered into the talkies is high.

"Caleb, you're released from physical custody." Caleb smiles in polite response, then gets into the vehicle, looking eagerly at his mama to see if the same is done to her.

But that's not the case. First it's the brutality that Betty inflicts on the police officer. Then it's her refusal to comply. And then running away from an officer.

"Stop with this nonsense!" comes the voice of Lee.

Both Caleb and Betty smile in relief.

"This is my god dang client, officers!" Lee's voice of seriousness is disturbing to those watching from the house.

"What client, sir?" questions both officers.

"My name is Lee and I am a real estate agent. This is my client; she called a couple days in advance. She's renting Renee's house."

"She moved out?" inquires the officer.

"Yes, sir, she did. She got tired of the chaotic nonsense that occurs in Wisteria Lane, so she moved back to New York, where she remarried Doug."

"Renee Perry?" suddenly asks Betty.

Lee turns to Betty. "Correct, and who are you?"

"My name's Betty. Betty Applewhite."

"And my name's Caleb. Caleb Applewhite."

"As in the Caleb that was a suspected murderer years ago?" questions the police officer, shining the flashlight in Betty's eyes.

"Yes, sir, but he was never convicted for what he was suspected of." fiercely defends Betty.

"Except-"

"Be quiet, Caleb. We're trying to move in to a house, not tell our life's story."

"Okay," agrees Caleb. "mama."

* * *

_That Afternoon_

"Tom?" Lynnette opens the door, smiles, then chuckles. Willingly, Tom holds out a pie, with an eager look on his face. "What's... wrong?"

"What do you think, Lynnette? I want to get back together!" Reveals Tom, holding the pie temptingly to Lynnette, who pushes the pie towards him, a look of anger clearly illustrated upon her face.

"You left me, said I emasculated you, and didn't look back. What makes you think I'll take you back? Your kids... they're happier than ever!"

Tom sneakily looks in the house, and sees the uncleanly atmosphere. "Really? And is that why your house's unkempt?"

"No, that's because I'm grieving over the pain of your betrayal. Not only did you leave me, but you dated Renee, which caused her departure from Wisteria Lane." explains Lynnette. With doing this, she stares deeper and deeper into the eyes of her ex-husband. And, while doing this, tears begin to erupt out of Tom's eyes.

"Don't... talk about that again. I swear, Lynnette, I will flip out!" Tom grits his teeth, in anger.

"You will not be welcome in my house! Because of you, Renee left town! How's it make you feel?" Challenges Lynnette.

"It makes me feel achieved." Tom explains. "Lynnette, Renee was a fling. She meant nothing-"

"I caught you in bed with her!"

"After you broke in!"

"That had nothing to do with that!" objects Lynnette.

"Really? You were just holding a wrench for decoration?"

"No, I needed to return it. Renee generously gave it to me days earlier. Do you think I wasn't going to redeliver it?" says Lynnette.

"Quit making excuses for yourself, Lynnette. Speaking of which, where's the kids?" says Tom, with a ferociously horrid smile on his face. It shows Lynnette his strengthened manipulation.

"None of your business." Lynnette closes the door behind her.

"Since I am their father, and a divorce is yet to be finalized, it is, in fact, for your information," Tom steps forward, supposedly invading Lynnette's space. "my business." In an atypical manner for Tom, he sways his head like Nora used to.

"Are you challenging me?" says Lynnette, with a disapproving frown plastered upon her face.

"Do you consider stating the facts an induction of challenge?" Tom questioned Lynnette's consideration of a challenge, which further infuriated her.

"Unless there's an absence of intention behind it, Tom." Lynnette said.

"Well, don't. It makes you look unattractive- and, frankly, unintelligent." Tom said before walking away, getting in his car and driving away.

This toned up confrontation shook Lynnette up, as she opens the door and calls for her kids. "Thank you for doing as Mommy instructed. Now you get ice cream as I promised!"

* * *

"Chuck!" Called Bree, as she looked over at the clock. "You should be awakening! It's about 2! You should be getting to work here soon."

"Not really. The case was solved. It was a cover up." proclaimed Chuck. Bree widened her eyes, worried this might be Alejandro's case he was referencing.

"Chuck, you're a detective."

"And?"

"You should know that talking in your sleep about confidential information is a breach."

"It would be if I wasn't awake the whole time." Chuck shot up, then walked across the room to embrace his wife. "See? I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

Bree smiled as Chuck went into the bathroom to ready himself for work. But, after he is secured within the bathroom, Bree whips out her phone and dials Susan's number.

"I think someone knows about the cover-up." Susan counters her friend's attempts to begin the conversation, much to her dismay.

"Wait. What? Susan, what do you know?" Bree said, with a sullen, frightened look on her face. Clearly, they're in big trouble. Because, if someone knows, and this person contacts the police, they're doomed.

"Your detective boyfriend seems dully suspicious to me, and to Lynnette." explains Susan.

"Well, he just spoke in his sleep. Apparently he knows something- and it ain't looking pretty." said Bree.

* * *

Susan hangs up the phone after talking to her friend, Bree. Behind her is Mike. He looks as if he's been eagerly awaiting.

"How long have you been behind me?" questions Susan, with a frightened look on her face.

"Long enough to know you're hiding something from me..." counters Mike, before Susan is able to speak up to make a defense.

"It's Bree. She's jealous." Susan moves in seductively, sexily embracing Mike's abdomen and groin area, which she knows entrances those who experience such arousal.

"So jealous that she would cover up a murder with the rest of her friend."

"How-"

"Hush, please." Mike places his finger on Susan's. "I won't tell. So long as you'll keep my secret, too."

"And what secret is that?"

"Well, it's not easy to tell, but I am having an affair."

The look upon Susan's face is astounding to Mike. "Just kidding, babe. Do you really think I'd have an affair?" relinquishes Mike. "But, if I had a secret, and I wanted you to keep it, please be aware I do have something to threaten you with. You're an accomplice to murder. If you don't keep a secret of mine, I'll reveal a secret of yours and get your group of friends - and Carlos - in deep trouble. Got me?"

For a moment, Susan envisioned the divorce she'd go through if Mike was, indeed, having an affair. Now, all she feels like doing is sighing from relief then punching her husband in the face. But now he's a part of this tangled web. Too early, as well.

_It was nighttime on Wisteria Lane. _

The daytime turns into nighttime. In Lynnette's house, the girls are shown conversing about what Bree had just found out.

"So... what do you think I should do?" inquired Bree, punctuating the silence.

_Everybody was shaken up by a tragedy. _

"Will my husband be in prison by the end of this month?" with a confused, saddened glare on her face, she looks at each of her friends, in desperation.

"No. Of course not." Lynnette reaches from across the table to embrace her friend's hand. Susan scrambles around in her seat. "Susan, what's wrong?"

"Someone else knows." begins Susan. "When I was speaking to Bree on the phone, Mike was behind me, and I didn't know it."

"So how many people know this?" questions Gabrielle, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Well, we have us, which is four, and we have Carlos, the assailant, which adds one, and we have Mike, which adds another. That makes..." calculates Bree. "Six."

"Five. Five people know." Susan lies her head down on the table. "I wish something happened that would extinguish our duties to maintain this secret."

_Everybody, that is, except for..._

"If you ever reveal what those ladies did, so help me god, I will kick you the hell out of my house." whispers Betty, to her son, Caleb.

"Mom, I have to reveal what happened. It's eating away at me- literally." Caleb lifts up his shirt to reveal whiplash on his stomach.

"Disobedience. That's what caused that. And if you ever stalk someone again, I'll kill you." threatens Betty, with a sullen expression on her face. Her sullen expression turns to that of a teasing smile. "Do you understand?"

"Yes mama."

_the one responsible for the housewife's turmoil. _


	3. Episode 2

_Renee Perry had always been a scheming woman._

In her NYC apartment, she is shown bursting awake at 6 in the morning. Smile on her face, and a feminine stride, she walks to her closet, where there's three completely packed bags. Her devious expression indicates she has planned this in advance. Hurriedly, Renee struts across the room, suitcases in hand. Once at the door, she looks momentarily at the sleeping figure of Doug. For a moment, she reconsiders her actions, but she carries on with her plan.

_Her plans ranged from the common emergence..._

Putting her keys into ignition, with a determined expression on her face, and her suitcases in the back of her car, Renee drives away to a destination.

_to the far... less common._

Around noon, Renee arrives at the airport. A gander at the atmosphere reveals its location. Renee hasn't been here in a long time, but she knows it's Pittsburgh just by the frantic visitors and inhabitants. Walking into the airport, she boards the plane headed to Fairview. Once sat at her seat, however, she takes out her phone and dials a number, much to the flight attendants dismay.

"Um... hello." Renee opens her call. "When you receive this message, you'll know that I have left. Don't kid yourself. Take this rejection with honor."

She looks up once she hangs the phone up. "Fine." Renee puts her phone in her purse and mockingly smiles at the flight attendant. "You have your way." she tauntingly whispers.

_Of all the people who met Renee, Doug Perry knew this best._

Back in New York City, Doug is shown awakening to the sound of the alarm clock. He turns around to see it's 3 o'clock. Frowning, he realizes that there's nobody sleeping on the other side of the bed. Tears are now emerging out of his tear ducts as he realizes there's a faint chance his girlfriend might've left him. And to be left in the Big Apple is like being left in Vegas- you're bound to be unfaithful to your spouse. He realizes that he did not awaken to the sound of his alarm clock but the sound of his voicemail, which hardly ever rings. Everybody who's called him and left a voicemail had to deliver bad news. This is going to be no exception, Doug rationalized.

"Um... hello." recites the voice of Renee, as Doug begins to burst into tears. "When you receive this message, you'll know that I have left. Don't kid yourself. Take this rejection with honor."

_You see,_

Periodically, Doug's tear drenched face is shown. As the collage ends, we notice Doug's face has morphed from wrought with tears to wrought with anger and unfulfilled masochism. Meanwhile, the next morning, we see Renee getting off the plane and walking in Wisteria Lane. The environment looks so familiar to her- like she's walking in a battlefield that she once knew but now can't completely remember. A gust of wind flows by, the sound of children cluttering the environment. She suddenly realizes there's one person she must apologize to- Lynnette. Although she was attracted to Tom once before, there was no reason to have an affair with him while he was still married to her. A good way to end a friendship is to do the formidable. And that's what Renee did.

_if there was one thing he knew,_

Lynnette opens the door, at first showing her greeting expression. But once she analyzes the figure in front of her, with suitcases at her side, tears of frustration begin to wrought her cheeks. "No. No, no, no, Renee!" Lynnette shouts in complete denial, unable to realize that Renee is apologetic about what she did. Renee looks in utter confusion. Quietly, she shuts the door behind her so that her children wouldn't hear. Staring straight into her eyes, she spits in her face. Clutching her face as if it was a physical affliction, Renee gasps in horror. "What in the hell was that for?!"

"Let me see, Renee. Maybe it was the fact that you sexed my husband when he was clearly happily married to me!"

"Happily?" Renee taunts, and Lynnette looks up. "Seriously, you have go to quit. Move on, and look forward in life- don't ponder what happened before. The truth is, your husband left you because you withheld his testicles from him." Lynnette's face is now clearly fuming with anger. "But I figured you wouldn't accept that- so I came to apologize."

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm not in the mood." Next thing Renee knew, the door was rudely shut in her face. Her face flinches from both the sound and physical integrity.

_it was her list of weaknesses..._

For a few seconds, Renee ponders her choices in life. From having an affair with Tom, to moving so hastily to NYC with Doug. Were her choices the correct ones? Maybe not, but at least Renee knows she was being apologetic. And that's enough to cheer her up.

_and how to use them against her._

Before Renee is even able to exit the driveway of Lynnette's, she is stopped dead in her tracks by an ominous sound. A voice coming from an approaching figure. "Hello?" curiously inquires Renee, all the excitation deserting her face and replacing it with wrought drenching tears. "It's me- Betty!" The figure is now in front of Renee. With joy in her eyes, Betty, with her ominously colored clothing, waves explicitly to Renee. The joy turns to that of confusion. "You do remember me, don't you?" Renee, after a second of pondering her thoughts, flashes a fake smile. "Of course I do. How couldn't I?" Betty and Renee embrace, then go their separate ways.

Before going down the street further, though, Betty turns around with a devious look on her face. "Renee," she turns around. "I must ask, what house are you going to live in?"

**TITLE CREDITS**

Andrew knocks on Bree's door with two suitcases in hand.

_Visitors. _

As Gabrielle was cleaning the kitchen after her kids had wrecked it, she counters her oncoming anxiety by looking outside - only to see her mother exit the cab and make her way to her porch with two suitcases in hand.

_They can come at any time._

Susan watches as Mike greets a woman who knocked on the door seconds before. Her expression turns from slight excitation to downright jealousy in less than ten seconds.

_Whether they enter our lives as expected,_

Lynnette hears her doorbell ring. To her shock and dismay, it's Renee. "Can I move in for a few days?" she kindly asked, with a feigned smile on her face. Lynnette, with almost the same feigned smile, motioned for her to enter. "And don't worry, Lynnette, your husband and I aren't fooling around anymore." Renee's fake smile unsettled Lynnette for a second, as evident by her clearly feigned giggle.

_or in an unexpected manner, _

Betty is shown slapping her son, Caleb, across the face, to which he cries from reproach. "What'd you do that for?"

"Because of you, your father has tracked us down." Betty confronts, allowing her hands to relax at her side. As she delivers Caleb's breakfast, he looks in concealed satisfaction. "Caleb, if there's one thing your father knows, it's how to get revenge. And what your mother did to your father was despicable. There's no telling what he may do to me if he finds me."

_the result is always the same._

Betty counts down from three. As the word "three" seeps out of her mouth, Betty hears the doorbell ringing. "If this is your father, Caleb, you are no longer allowed in my house." She opens the door with a pan in the other hand. Right then, tears begin to saunter down her cheeks. This man she has been evading for so many years... he's back and ready to wage war. But this isn't what Betty wants. She wants justice for what HE did, not what SHE did. Because what he did was just as bad as what she did. "Virgil..." the name seeps out of her mouth slowly and not so delightfully. "please don't." Betty warns, promisingly raising her pan in reproach. Virgil squeezes himself between her and the door, to which Betty reluctantly closes the door. "Dad?" Caleb turns around, the tears explicitly evident in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" It's clear his tears are fast rushing down his cheeks as he begins hyperventilating - presumptuously from an anxiety attack.

* * *

Lynnette and Tom are sat on manila chairs across from each other on a brown laden table. "Why are we here?" questions Tom, breaking the silence. Lynnette looks in total confusion, unable to articulate what Tom is trying to convey from this inquiry. "I mean, think about it Lynnette. We've been married for a long time. I've been unfaithful an infinite amount of times. Why can't you forgive this one?" Their respective lawyers look confusingly at each other. "Just one second, Jerry, I'm asking my wife a question." He turns his head momentarily towards his lawyer so as to reveal what he is doing by inquiring to his wife why this is occurring.

For a moment, Lynnette just sat back in the chair and pondered this inquiry. Tom is right - he has cheated countless times. All of those times she's forgiven him, but a little bit of her love withered away each time. It's like when you blow on a baby dandelion - it begins to wither the more times you blow in its face. In this case, though, it's Lynnette's love that's consistently withered away. But how was she supposed to tell this to Tom, let alone articulate it to herself enough to convey it within an explanation? Poor Tom has been stuck by her side for most of his life. Why turn on him just because he happened to cheat on a best friend of hers?

Without being provoked, Lynnette breaks down into tears, slowly banging her head fiercely against the table. "Are you okay?" her lawyer rubs his wrinkly hand on Lynnette's back. She irreproachably raises her hand in fury. Once she raises her head, it's laundered with tears. Tom looks in half asked sympathy. "Please, Tom, just go through with the divorce-" she begs.

"Do you have somebody you've been having sex with on the side?" Tom asks, staring deep into Lynnette's eyes as it turns from emotional inebriation to sobriety. "Forget I asked, Lynnette. Just forget I asked. It's just that whatever I do is always demonized! Why not be the victim for once?!"

"Excuse me?" defends Lynnette, crying more and more as the seconds begin to go by. "Our marriage was great... but, each time you cheated on me, my love for you begun withering away. You know, Tom, there's a camel, and when a straw breaks its back, that's when I need a divorce."

Tom thinks for a second, but considers the opposite and does just that. He pushes the paper to Lynnette, to which she looks in confused anger. "Sign it first and I'll do so."

What does he mean? Does he want her to sign it first so as to represent her determination to officially conclude the marriage? Clearly he doesn't want to get a divorce - but she does, and that's going to be final. She scribbles her name, and tears begin to show itself as it travails down Tom's cheek. "Is that enough confirmation for you?" Lynnette shoves the paper to Tom's side, to which he signs it, tears muddling the form while doing so.

* * *

His face laden with dried tears, Andrew picks up another tissue, feeling the tears about to seep out of his ducts any moment now. His mother, Bree, has just welcomed him into her house, and this causes Andrew to feel happy-sad feelings. "Please, Mom, don't cuddle me all my life. Alex left me. I feel sad."

Bree placed her hand on Andrew's leg, to which he flinched for a second from the shivering nature of her wrinkly hand. "That's exactly why I welcomed you in my house." He looks up, and her smile reminds him of the olden days when Bree used to welcome thousands of guests in her house. Those times have since withered away - but that's not what Andrew's concerned about. He's concerned about his mother's leniency and if he'll become like Danielle was when she was younger.

"But anyway, I came here for a temporary residence." For a moment, Andrew feels like he's using his mother's empathy to his advantage. With a grin on his face, he decides that he isn't using his mother to his advantage - he's getting revenge for what she did to him when he was younger. Dropping him off on the side of the road, not accepting his homosexuality... they all eventually factored into how he is now - a romantically declined homosexual with virtually no life.

Right then, Chuck barrels down the stairs, momentarily stunning Andrew, who temporarily shivers from the integrity his mother's hand transfers into his body. Chuck looks from Bree to Andrew and back at Bree. "Who is this?" Chuck asks, with a cunning expression on his face. Standing up, Bree raises her hand in defense. Not willing to tolerate any kind of chaos, Chuck loudly la la's. "I don't want to hear it! Just admit it, Bree - you're having an affair!"

"This is my son, Chuck!" Bree yells over top his enthusiastic la la's. In response to this, her detective boyfriend looks in shock. Tears now in his eyes, he runs out the door, much to Bree's confusion, sympathy and empathy. Bree turns to Andrew, emulating an empathetic grin that doesn't show much.

* * *

"So, Lucia, how was it like in Italy?" graciously asks Carlos, smiling both at Lucia and more reluctantly at Gabrielle, mentally motioning for Gabrielle to unwittingly begin the conversation.

"Yeah - who'd you bang this time?" Gabrielle asks, with a barrel of food in her mouth. Both Lucia and Carlos look up in shock upon fully processing the contents of this inquiry. "Gabby!" bluntly and rather brashly whispers Carlos, motioning explicitly to the kitchen. "In the kitchen- now!" They both saunter into the kitchen as if they aren't in much of a hurry. Once in there, Carlos scolds Gabby.

In the dining room, Lucia quietly drinks her martini. "What's bang mean?" curiously asks Juanita, with an air of curiosity in her voice. Lucia spits the remaining bits of martini into her glass. "And why'd you both look in shock after Mommy said it?" While at first Lucia was reluctant to answer, she eventually did. "What's sex?" again questions Juanita.

"Something that your mother did a lot." babbles Lucia.

"My mommy doesn't bang people." testifies Celia, with a concerned and at the same time fiercely loyal face on her.

"Yes she does-" Lucia continues, abruptly stopping once Gabrielle and Carlos walk in the dining room.

"Sorry for the comment, mother. Nothing was meant by it." fiercely attempts Gabrielle to be nice.

"Grandma says you banged people when you were younger. Is that true?" Juanita cuts to the chase, continuing to eat her plate.

"No! Go upstairs - both of you!" They scurry up the steps.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Gabrielle sets up from her seat, pointing to the door. Lucia looks in confusion. "Telling my kids things that aren't true, acting all diva-like - you're a bad influence on my children. After all, I don't want my children growing up to be whores."

"You drove Alejandro away from me!" screeches Lucia. She refuses to walk to the door, continuing to eat willingly. "Those slutty clothes don't serve to affirm your position, either." continues Lucia with a bucketful of food in her mouth. Angrily, Gabrielle shatters the glass from squeezing it too hard. "Do you need any help?" offers Lucia, seeing no blood, and feeling a bit concern.

"Oh, what do you care, Lucia?" For the first time in her life, Gabrielle felt superior over her mother. Up until this moment in time, she was inferior to her mother. Everything her mother said went as planned. But now... now, Gabrielle has the upper hand. Smiling, reconsidering her options, Gabrielle moans from fake crying. "What'd you do to me?!" shouts Gabrielle, to which Lucia looks in shock and utter discernment.

"Call 911!" shouts Lucia. "Call 911!" Carlos chuckles. "What's so funny?" shouts Lucia, obviously in panic mode.

"Can't you see she's faking her tears?" Carlos uncontrollably bursts into unstressed laughter. Lucia looks at the now smiling Gabrielle, and the laughter laden Carlos. And she makes her decision. Lucia gets up from the chair, the urgency reflected within her bland stride. "What's wrong?" yells Carlos, for all to hear, all the while laughing with an absence of resistance.

* * *

Susan and Mike are at the dinner table. "What's this woman here?" the ice is broken by none other than Susan, who points jealously at the woman at the other end of the table, eating her dinner silently, momentarily looking up at Mike so as to mentally motion for him to reveal the truth. Mike breathes. Susan breaths. The woman breaths. It's a silent moment after all. "Unless you want a divorce, I'd suggest you answer my question."

"It's my daughter." Mike answers, looking proudly at the woman, to which Susan looks in shame. "Obviously, the daughter is not yours, it was Deirdre's."

"D-Deirdre had another child?" Susan asks, the core of her emotional strength beginning to wither. All these years, Mike has been concealing this secret from her wrought iron eyes. How could he do this? But, then again, how could this happen to her anyway? Something she thought she'd solved years ago has now come to bite her back. Maybe it's Karma, maybe it's not. Either way, it is definitely depressing. Without pressing resistance, tears begin to travail down Susan's cheeks.

"Susan, please-"

"Shut up, Mike! Just shut the hell up!" Susan allows her feeling to be exposed. This causes Mike to look in deference. "Please, Mike, just don't talk to me. I want to have a silent dinner."

"Don't you want to know my name?" asks the woman, to which Susan looks in threatening anger, her face visibly turning a perilous red.

"Fine." the woman continues to eat, as does Mike. For a second, Susan visibly refuses to eat - but, since she made it, she eats anyway. Mike will sleep on the couch later, this woman will be out of her couch... and Susan will have a bed to herself. Something she hasn't been able to do for at least 5 or 10 years.

* * *

_Betty knew she had to vacate the premises of Wisteria Lane._

Renee is shown knocking on Betty's door.

_But she had not known how._

Betty is shown moments before calling Virgil.

"Please!" her voice continues to resound throughout the empty atmosphere, momentarily shocking herself with the extensiveness and intensity of her vicious voice. No wonder Caleb never liked her discipline habits - and no wonder all her marriages failed badly. "Give me my son back!" Betty begs, her voice resounding throughout the empty atmosphere of her house. Only a few hours before, Betty had an intense argument with Virgil that ended with him hiring one of his buddies to vacate everything from her house. Now, Betty is helpless and in need of shelter.

"Don't worry about your son." The cold voice of Virgil's rips through Betty's soul like a demon. Her eyes widening, she immediately realizes what Virgil's done to him. He's killed him in a wretched act of violence. How could he? How could he?! Disbelief begins to course through Betty's body as she sobs in coalition with Virgil's laughter. "No need to cry, Betty. You should save it for when the police show up at your doorstep."

Betty lowers her hand from her mouth, the intensity of her expression of panic being explicitly shown. "W-What did you do, Virgil? What did you do?!" Her voice suddenly inflicts damage unto the atmosphere, as she begins to feel ringing coursing through her ears. Too bad it doesn't break her eardrums. Betty could do without hearing what Virgil's about to say.

"Remember what you did while we were married?" Betty shivers from fright, and Virgil can hear it. "Crimes don't go unpunished, my lovely wife."

Allowing her mind to wander, Betty remembers. She was still married to another man when she had officially married Virgil. It was one of the biggest sins she had committed in her life - and she had told herself she'd do anything to keep it. An escalation of the wages occurred when the man came up on Betty's doorstep and asked if she wanted to go to dinner. Betty adamantly refused, but the man wouldn't listen. Suddenly angrier than ever, Betty strangled the man in cold blood while Virgil looked on.

Trying to convince herself that what she did wasn't wrong, Betty remembers what Virgil had done as well. Although not as intense as what Betty did, when Virgil first married her, he had forgotten to mention something incredibly important - he was a convicted rapist. Betty wanted to end the marriage right as she found out - but the romance hit her like a thunderbolt. That night, he came home with a car wishing her a happy one month anniversary. That and the fact the sex was fantastic convinced Betty to keep his indiscretions secret. Until Virgil had found out he had contracted genital warts from a teenager he had raped not long before they consummated the marriage. When she found this out, Betty demanded a divorce - even though the romance he exuded and sex he had complimented her with was fantastic. Threateningly, Virgil had raised a knife to Betty's throat, and Betty swore never again to think about it.

Until, that is, when Caleb was 10 years old. Fearing that Caleb would be raped too, she had told him what Virgil was guilty of. At first reluctant to socialize with him, Caleb had refused to obey him until Betty urged Caleb to do as he says, reciting what he had done to Betty long before. Despite his comfortableness around Virgil, Caleb had never matured from what he had learned long ago. One night, when Caleb was 13, Virgil had attempted to rape Caleb after he had poisoned him with Viagra and Sleeping pills. Miraculously, Betty just happened to be striding by in the hallway. Rushing in, Betty grabbed Virgil by the neck and slammed him against the floor, stunning him enough to assist Caleb. She checked for a heartbeat, soon stopping once she had found out he was still breathing but he was drugged up with disgusting pills. Now furious, Betty had jumped onto Virgil in what seems like an eternity. Her face determined, she had jammed his head with a plug, causing an affliction that had tormented him for years. The next night, Caleb feeling better, he gave Virgil money that Betty lended him to leave and no longer contact the family again. Furiously, he had antagonized Caleb to the extent that he had slammed his head against the wall. This was when Caleb's insanity began and when Virgil's need for vengeance made its first appearance.

Noticing the phone is hung up, Betty snaps out of her flashback and puts the phone back on the ringer. Once fully aware, she hears the doorbell ringing. Betty opens the door and smiles. "Welcome, Renee." Betty opens the door a little further, allowing Renee to see the inside. "Yeah... I've decided to move."

"Well, can I buy your house?" Renee asks. Immediately, Betty smiled inside from glee. She didn't have to coerce her into obtaining this house - it came naturally.

"Sure." Betty keeps her appearance and demeanor up while continuing to smile and cheekily yelp from glee.

_Until the opportunity presented itself._

Moments later, Betty walks out of the house while Renee walks in the house. Glee overwhelming her, Betty runs to a cab. Once in, she declares she has no money. The cab demands it. But she raises a knife and the cab driver gives in. "Where would you like to be transported to?" Asks the male cab driver.

"Chicago, Illinois, please." The cab begins driving. "Thank you." In her mind, Betty envisions her life being happily ever after. When, in reality, days later, she is in the morgue.


	4. Episode 3 Part 1

"Please, Kay, we have to tell her the truth." Mike, sitting on the rocking chair in the living room, mumbles in silence. If he isn't sure to walk on eggshells, Susan may wake up - and that's the worst case scenario. Sitting on the love seat is a fully clothed individual. She's wearing a red blouse and a red shirt, with a smile on her face.

Kay sets her hand on Mike's leg, to which he shivers. "Don't worry, Mike. Everything will be fine." Suddenly, ripples of sadness erupt throughout Mike's initial tranquility as he can suddenly remember hearing that Deirdre was pregnant. The realism of the revelation was as startling as when a gunman finally closes in on his victim and shoots him in one of his vital places. The shock wouldn't wear off until she was actually born. Despite that, though, he did experience contorted excitation when Zach was born 5 years later.

"You really think so?" Mike asked for reassurance. Someone is heard coming down the stairs in the faintness of the night. You wouldn't be able to hear people come down the steps - but this room is literally inhabited with nothing but tranquility. Partway down the stairs, invisible to Mike, his wife can hear the conversation continuing on.

"What's wrong?" asks Kay, allowing her hand to continue its tenure on her father's leg. Susan quietly gasps. _He is cheating_, Susan rationalizes. She crept further down the stairs to receive more information. But, right then, Kay turned to see Susan. "Mike, w-what's your wife doing?" Mike can't see the look of sarcasm on his daughter's face, the only thing he can see is how is wife is being nosy and doubtful of his fidelity.

"W-What?" Mike turned around, and his eyes widened once she saw Susan standing there. "How much did you hear?" Mike begs to know.

"It's not what I heard - but what I saw." The tears begin to slither down Susan's cheeks. Mike sits up, raising his hands in rational defense. "I want you the hell out of my house!" Susan points to the door.

"Don't do this to him. He doesn't deserve this." begs Kay during the eerily tranquil moment of silence.

Susan creeps slowly towards Kay. "You will leave and never come back. If I see you once more, a restraining order will be upheld."

"Are you serious?" Kay exclaims while smiling and chuckling. At the same time, Mike sighs from apparent exhaustion. "Listen here, Mrs. Wrinkles." she steps a little towards Susan, then fakes a scared face. "I'm not leaving whether you like it or not." She backs toward Mike, then hugs him. "And neither is Mike."

_Susan knew she had to use her skills to discreetly excrete this nuisance out of her life forever. _

"How do you think it looks to others?" Susan questions Mike. For a split second, it looks as if Mike is deep in thought. Seconds later, though, once he realizes his wife is rather impatiently awaiting his answer, he forbids himself from pondering his wife's inquiry any further.

"It would look a lot worse if you're in denial." Mike teased. Kay smiled, then looked deviously at Susan for a split second. She felt faint shivers rolling down her spine. Her husband wouldn't let go of his daughter - and it didn't look like there was anything she could do about it. Or was there?

"Well, Mike, you give me no choice." This is what Susan says while stress begins to engulf her mind in one eerily tranquil moment only accompanied by Kay's antagonizing smile and Mike's betraying and shattering glance. After many years being married to this man, she confronts her worst fear, in front of his illegitimate daughter.

_After moments of consideration, she knew just the method. _

"I want a divorce." Susan mutters the words she so dearly attempted to evade for years upon years. Her intention for concealing her feelings and allowing herself to evade her ensuing feelings that a divorce is eminent was because her son would be distraught with perpetual anxiety and depression, something that she would never want her son to be afflicted with. "Mike, I can't stand you keeping secrets from me," Mid sentence, Susan pauses for a moment, looking at Kay and weighing her options. Would she be able to blackmail him another way - perhaps in more of an efficient manner? "and I can't allow myself to be exposed to a man that doesn't love me."

"Are you fucking serious?" Mike sits up while Kay remains sat on the couch discreetly grinning. For a moment, Susan considers running upstairs to get MJ, but decides against it once she realizes Kay might be getting a perpetually depressing kick out of this. "How selfish can you be you bitch?"

"There's many men who would want a beautiful woman like me to cuddle up in bed with and have sex with." Susan snuggles up to Mike in a flirtacious manner, persisting for a few minutes while Kay watches before Mike finally realizes what's happening and smacks her across the face.

_Had she known what chaos would ensue, _

The momentary pain flickering throughout her nerve endings, inadvertent sobs of tears begin to erupt out of Susan's tear ducts. "I'll be serving the divorce papers tomorrow." He says before walking up the stairs. At the top of the steps, in hasty anger, Mike falls down the steps, landing to where Susan is.

_she would have continued to evade her feelings. _

"Call 911!" Susan shrieks, holding her hands clumsily on Mike's heart region. Kay does as instructed, only caring for her father, and walks out the door right after doing so.

"Oh god," Susan breaks down in distraught tears. "oh god, Mike, don't die on me! Don't die on me!" She painfully slaps her husband's cheek. "You are fucking strong! The strongest goddamn man I know! Now survive this! SURVIVE THIS!"

**TITLE CREDITS**

_Distressful events happen to us every day. _

Hours later, in the hospital, Susan is sat beside Mike in a hospital bed of her own. She looks up at the ceiling, recounting how she got here. While screaming at Mike to survive this, Maynard ran down the stairs, in a panicked frenzy, and Susan tried to withhold her feelings, but she flipped out. It begun with Maynard protesting his father's lack of habitable physical condition, eventually evolving into a full on argue match. She got physical after a ten to fifteen minutes, right as the Emergency Personal came rushing in, along with - shockingly - the police. Soon enough, Mike was taken away in a stretcher, Susan was unwillingly (and painfully) concealed in handcuffs. All this was met by resistance from the whole neighborhood along with Maynard himself. It was moments afterward that Maynard, too, was taken away to a place he'd be able to adequately receive mental and psychological help.

_Whether it be in the form of an unwanted companion, _

While eating her breakfast, completely unaware of Andrew peering in from a hidden location right behind the kitchen door, she begins to sob with no deadline in sight, even dropping her fork and yelling. It took her a few moments to discontinue doing so, but, when she does so, after Andrew quietly scurries into the other room out of anxious fear, Bree walks to her sink and cleans her plate, repressing the repetitive oncoming notion to begin sobbing. "What's wrong, my beautiful wife?" Chuck comes up from behind Bree, flirtatiously grabbing Bree's ass, making her feel instantly uncomfortable. Bree reaches behind her, grabs Chuck's hand, and twists it, causing him to momentarily squint from recognizable pain. Chuck steps back after forcefully turning Bree around, much to her tearful resistance. "What the hell was that for?" he obviously demands an answer, even though he knows he probably won't get one, no matter how much he wants it, because it usually takes an individual a numerous amount of days to confess to something.

But he knows this woman in front of him is different. She's keeping a secret - and he just knows it. What, though, is she concealing?

_a cumbersome guest,_

Andrew walks into the kitchen. "Please leave the room. Your mother and I are having a private conversation." Chuck demands, absentmindedly pointing his finger to the exit. Neither of them notice the blood on Andrew's shirt.

_ a plaque of guilt,  
_

Carlos looks in the mirror with nothing but shameful disregard for himself. Gabrielle looks on, half asleep, in worry-some grief. Both know what has to happen, but neither want to confront the perpetual responsibility.

_or simply convalescence,_

Lynnette allows tears to stream down her face as she glances at a picture of Tom as her children rush down the steps in time for breakfast. "What's wrong?" one of her children suddenly come up from behind her, immediately stunning Lynnette. She severs her glance, and walks over to the toaster to get ready to insert pancakes.

"Sorry kids, just looking at a picture, that's all." Lynnette announces, then plops the pancake in the toaster, momentarily glancing at the picture, doing so in a concealed manner so she wouldn't be questioned by her children once more.

There's a sudden knock on the door, permanently piercing her glance and eventually severing it when the bangs become further and further eminent.

She rushes to the door, absentmindedly yelling "Here!" Once she opens the door, tears stream down her cheeks, because it's her newly ex husband, Tom, someone she discreetly was hoping not to see anytime soon. The look on his face is completely serious.

_it hits us at random times,_

Renee looks at a picture of her mother with curly hair and incandescent green eyes. A robe on her back is pretty much all she had. That was on a lucky day, too, because her mother often jumped from homeless shelter to homeless shelter faster than an actual homeless person. Renee places her hand over her mouth, the oncoming tears becoming more and more prevalent as moments pass by. The painful flashbacks course through her mind, something she's always attempted to suppress, but can't do so now, because something has permitted her to cry like there's no end to the sobs.

_and oftentimes,_

"I can't deal with it anymore, I just can't." Renee whispers to herself, the tears dripping further and further down her cheek until - at long last - it quietly lands on the picture, smack dab on her mother's face, to where it illustrates the illusory effect that her mother is crying, just like she is.

"Mother, I had to do it, there was no choice..." Renee places her hand determinedly on the gun placed beside her hip. "Is this what you want, Mother?" Renee inquires, placing the gun to the side of her. "Is this what you want?!" The wily figure of her mother suddenly appears at the other side of the table. "Mother?" she defiantly whispers.

"You were unfaithful and a source of shame for this family. Whatever you decide to do, is what you deserve." That's all she says before withering away, just as Renee is experiencing the desire to do that moment in time.

"Please! Mother!" Renee frantically shrieks, attempting to grasp the invisible air, her mothers spiritual presence forsaking her, the tears deceitfully scrambling down her face. "I can't do this anymore, Mother. My life is worthless without your approval." Renee sits back down, places the gun by her head, cocks the gun and shoots. A shattering gunshot rings throughout the neighborhood. Splashes of neighbors come in her home. Frantic whispers and gossip spread through the crowd familiarly inhabited by Lynnette, Gabrielle and Bree.

_we don't know how to handle it._

"She looked as if she was in obvious pain." Bree observes, flashes of her son running over Juanita coursing through her mind.

"I didn't know her real well, but she was a really nice woman." Gabrielle remembers.

Lynnette turns to both her friends. "She was always in pain." Her friends look at her trivially. "I knew this would happen." Tears begin to seep out her ducts and down her cheeks. The rising sun emulates her feelings. "... It was only a matter of time."

Her head laid down on the table, Renee's eyes burst open, stunning each and every one of the individuals in the room, not to mention herself. She attempts to pick the gun up again, but is met with cuffs around her arms. "You have the right to remain silent, for you are under arrest for unlawful possession of a firearm. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. The right to an attorney is yours. Lack of adequate finance to do so will result in one being appointed to you."

"What the hell?" Gabrielle asks, in utter shock. "What... Just... Happened?" She looks stunningly disappointed, despite her neighbor just miraculously being saved from suicide.

"Looks like she was seeking attention from others. I just don't know if it's for all the right reasons." Lynnette dwells on her relationship with Renee as she sees her being escorted out her house.

"Let's leave, guys, we don't want to contaminate the scene." Bree urges her friends, who momentarily restrict themselves from doing so. "Our neighbor faked a suicide! The least we can do is not make it look like WE were a PART of it!"

"You're right, Bree, I have to go home anyway." Gabrielle silently walks to her home where her children and husband are waiting for her.

Lynnette looks cruelly at Bree, with her piercing eyes inducting grief from Bree's heart. "How can you just evade the chance to support someone else? Wouldn't it of been better had Mary Alice received the amount of support we should be giving Renee?" Seriously, Bree, I can't believe how selfish you're being."

"We're already guilty of being accomplices to a crime. How would it look like if we were incriminated for possibly persuading a neighbor to FAKE A SUICIDE?" Bree asks, giving Lynnette a moment to ponder this, but exiting the environment after she realizes she won't answer because she's temporarily befuddled. Her phone rings right then. "Hello?" she picks up the phone and answers. Only faint breathing is heard on the other side of the transceiver. "Who the hell is this?" Bree's voice morphs into that of seriousness. "You'd better stop the charades!"

Lynnette opens the door, crucially stunning Bree. "God, you scared me!" The tears of fright become evident on Bree's face.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Bree?" Lynnette asks.

Bree shakes her look of fright off her face, replacing it with total confusion. "What do you mean?" she smiles, momentarily chuckling, all the while noticing the look of curiosity and utter seriousness on her friends face.

"One moment you're all reluctant, the other you're gleeful, now you're... this?" Lynnette implies an inquiry.

Bree raises her phone, momentarily unable to talk out of the utter shock and fright hitting her emotionless face. "Someone... called me."

"So?"

"Well, it wasn't kind, especially since this person was faintly breathing." She defends, ferociously attempting to repress her tears, ultimately failing in doing so, the tears voyaging further and further down her cheeks until it silently lands on the environment that is her leather sweater.

"People get calls from those they don't know every fucking day. Some shrug it off, others simply phone the police. What they don't do, though, is push those away who display love!"

"I'm sorry, Lynnette, you just don't know how it feels for me being an accomplice to murder."

"Yes I do!" Lynnette denies, the shrieks resounding throughout the room. "Pay attention more!" Lynnette pushes Bree off to the side and walks down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she turns around, raising her finger. "Don't bother to look to me. You're nothing but a goddamn shame."

"No! Lynnette, please, don't do this to me!"

Lynnette turns around, flashing Bree a ferocious passive aggressive face. "You need to grow the hell up! Everybody has problems - some legal, others not - and they want help; they want people to support, to console them in their time of great need. There's others - like you - who push people away."

"But please! I NEED YOU!"

"Quit screaming, Bree, you might display your feelings too intricately."

_There was a certain housewife that knew this the most, and her name was Bree Vance._

"You shouldn't be sleeping!" Gabrielle shakes her husband awake, in full on panic mode, not knowing where the hell her children are. Then there's stomping coming from the other room, and immediately, without hesitation, and without the slightest bit of confirmation, she knows exactly where her children are – playing with her goddamn make up. She releases her grip on her husband then screams from anger, bursting Carlos awake, with tears dripping down his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that, it was just a little shake."

"No, I don't think it's that, Gabby," looking straight into her eyes, Carlos takes a deep breath then begins to wheeze. "I'm having a heart attack."

Gabrielle thinks for a second how her life would be without Carlos, and of how destructive everything would make her, but quickly snaps out of it, escaping the vision, yelling for her kids to come here.

"If I don't make it," Carlos grunts for breath. "just tell my kids I love them." He says this with tears completely down his cheeks and staining his rugged sweater. "That's all I want you to do, Gabby, just please… love me while I die, love me."

Gabrielle takes out her phone and calls the police. "My husband needs an ambulance right away." Pause. "I think he's having a heart attack!" Then she tells them her address and throws the cell phone down in anger as Juanita and Celia look on in apparent fright.

* * *

"Kids," Tom talks to his children privately, looking seriously deep in their eyes, instilling the idea that what he is about to say is dully serious. "your mother and I are now divorced."

In the other room, looking in, Lynnette feels the tears journey down her cheeks. She wonders if there was any other option. Could the marriage have succeeded without death? Would there be justice for how arrogant Tom had become? Part of her thinks it could have succeeded, the other doesn't. She shakes her head, with tears streaming down her cheeks, utter regret and condemnation coursing through her soul, casting stones at the brain that made the decision.

"Your mother and I love you very much, but there comes a time in someone's life when they have to…" Tom looks at Lynnette, noticing she's there, then loosens his negativity. "loosen their grip on those they love, erase the arrogance inside our souls, and move on with life."

"But you and Mommy were just so happy." Penny pleads, with tears now going down her cheeks. "I don't know how I can survive with just Mommy, she's controlling." At this, Lynnette unnoticeably gasps, with tears further being inducted. Tom stares deep into Lynnette's eyes.

"Apologize." Tom demands.

"What?" Penny asks, her tone obviously an induction of confusion and anger. "Why?"

"Because you do not disrespect your mother like that." Tom sternly imposes. Lynnette smiles from afar. "She may no longer be my wife, but she is your mother, and you will respect her."

"Fine," Penny clears her tears out of her eyes by pressing her hand to it and forcefully depleting them.

"Say it." Tom strictly commands.

"Sorry."

"No, look at her, and tell her you're sorry." Tom demands.

"Sorry." Penny looks at her mother and apologizes.

For a moment, Lynnette and Tom look at each other, and wonder if this was an apology or an induction of remarriage.

* * *

Gabrielle is in Susan and Mike's hospital room. The whirring of both machines is all that can be heard. Carlos is behind her, with hospital equipment beside him. "They look so beautiful, peaceful, delicate." Carlos shatters the silence, interrupting Gabby's sobs of distress.

"But they weren't. I can't believe I didn't notice how unhappy they were." Gabrielle turns to Carlos, holds his hands, and allows the tears to thoroughly deplete itself out her tear ducts. "Why didn't I ask if their marriage was okay? Now MJ's taken away, Mike's life is on the line, and Susan may be incarcerated." Gabby takes a deep breath, attempting to repress the tears. "How did it get to all this?"

Carlos hugs Gabby, and kisses the top of her head. "Everything will be okay, honey, I promise."

"But what happens if it's not? What happens if we're caught?" Gabby looks straight into Carlos's eyes, and she can see the uncertainty lodged within his irises. "You killed a damn man, my stepfather, and now you have to go to jail for it!" Gabby panics, walks in circles for a moment, then sets herself down on the chair beside Mike. "This peaceful soul right here, my best friend's husband, knows nothing about the tragedy that has befallen us, and I plan to keep it that way, but what if concealing such a secret from him will induce the end of their marriage? They… They're Susan and Mike! An unbreakable couple! Practically a supercouple, in fact!"

"We have to leave." Carlos declares, to which his wife looks up in utter confusion and befallen rage. "The doctor's about to come in, and he need not see that I have escaped my confinement."

Carlos has to walk over, momentarily struggle with wrestling his emotional wife, before she finally gave in and walked out with him.

"What the hell is this?" Bree questions, pointing to Andrew's bloodied shirt, and his bewildered expression that's plastered on his face.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to know." Andrew shakes it off, taking off his shirt, and throwing it in the middle of the room.

Bree looks in shock, and then feels the rage piling up inside of her. "Pick it up." She commands, pointing to the dirty clothing.

"You do it."

"Andrew, I swear to god, if you don't listen to me, you will be out of this house!" Bree screeches.

"Is this how you're going to treat your son?" Chuck chimes in, having just entered the house from the front door, after driving home from work. He walks to Bree with a disappointed expression on his face. "Andrew is but a poor soul that has gone through a lot, and yet he gets condemed for everything he does. You pick up the item of clothing. Suffice to say I should leave you."

"Please do so, Chuck. Just do it. Leave me." She surrenders, putting her hands up in the air out of stress and anxiety. "If you're going to leave me over this, do so now, becaue you ain't worth the goddamn trouble!"

"Be aware, though, that anything I discover about you afterwards can and will be used against you. Today I just got a report about an Alejandro being missing. Know anything about him?" As Chuck says this, many words send ripples down Bree's spine, particularly Alejandro and Missing. Could this man actually have a heart of danger - or is he bluffing? Perhaps she'll never know, because he's probably going to leave.

"Revenge does seem pretty eloquent, mom." Andrew offers.

"Excuse me?" she turns to her son, with anger displayed on her face.

"Say, remember when I ran over... who was it? Ah, Juanita. Didn't you persuade me into doing so?" Andrew questions, then Bree looks apologetically at Chuck. "Don't worry, mom, I got your back, so long as you don't go drinking alcoholic beverages and running over old... unsuspecting... charismatic elders." With a grin on his face, and nothing but revenge in his mind, Andrew gets up, picks his clothing off the floor, and immediately exits the room. "Come to think of it," Andrew points out before completely exiting the room. "nothing seems better than a family feud." He grins darkly before slamming the front door behind him as he exits.

Chuck then looks at Bree. "Looks like I have more against you than I thought, now, huh?"

"Your husband is now released from the hospital." The doctor inaudibly speaks to an excited Gabby, who can't hear a thing because she's so exasperated with excitation. "The directions on his release papers are to be followed vigilantly, though, because there's some important information about his... condition listed there." The doctor sighs. "Does that sound agreeable to you?" asks the doctor.

"Anything that gets my husband out of j-... the hospital is fine with me." Gabrielle sways her eyes back and forth before signing the papers and excitedly taking her husand with her.

Right then, Susan is walking down the hall in tears. "What's wrong?" selflessly inquires Gabby, with a concerned expression on her face, and her husband by her side.

_Yes_,

"I think my husband might be experiencing his last moments." Susan hiccups from the tears. Both Carlos and Gabrielle look at this figure before them, and know what their obligation is to do. Each have to bid their farewells to a neighbor they loved.

_People experience distress every day._

"He can't be dead," Gabby expresses her disbelief. "I was just visiting him not long ago."

Looking at the two figures before her, wondering if this is reality, Susan allows bucketfuls of tears to continually stream down her grief laden cheeks. "The last time I spoke to him, we argued, and he fell down the steps!" Susan sobbed, lying her head against Gabby and Carlos's chest. For a moment, she contemplates going in there and depleting herself of oxygen alongside her bountiful husband. If he's going to die, then there ain't going to be nothing to live for. "I'm leaving." Susan takes a deep breath, then turns away, readying herself to walk away, taking countless deep breaths before Gabrielle sighed. She turned around. "Just leave, Gabby." Her friend looked up in confusion. "Leave." Gabby attempted to hug Susan, but she lightly nudged Gabby and put her fingers frustratingly on her forehead. "Your husband survived. Mine didn't. That's all there is to it."

Carlos and Gabrielle looked at each other.

_Our reactions, however, are what determines the outcome. _

Moments later, Lynnette, Gabrielle and Bree are inside the hospital room with Susan kissing the top of her bereft husband. "Guys," she takes a deep breath, holding her hand against her husband's heart. She looks up with uncertainty in her eyes.

**A/N Sorry if this is kind of a boring entry. I've just noticed that it's been quite a long time since I've published another. So I published this one to tie you fans over until I have the big adaptation, which'll probably be the very next episode. If you thought this episode was tearjerking, you'll need TWICE the amount of tissues for the next one! Also: sorry about the formatting. Some text is centered, others aren't, so I apologize. It'll be much better formatted later in the season, I promise. **


	5. Episode 3 Part 2

Renee and her mother, Alexis, are shown lounging on their porch, swinging back and forth, incredibly naive to the world around them. Until, however, their fantasies were punctured by the only person they feared - an african american man. Nothing stopped the man from breaking in the house. It didn't matter that Alexis had punched him in the face, it didn't matter that they were yelling for help. All that mattered to this man was cash. So he broke in the house and mercilessly rummaged throughout the dirty household until a half an hour later, when the man came out with a blood drenched knife and raised it to Renee. His expression was indescribable and painless to the world around him, but utterly abhorrent to those experiencing the turmoil.

"Please don't do this to us!" begs Alexis, with a look of utter fright in her eyes as the tears sunk further and further down her cheeks. She looked at her daughter. This man will not ruin her relationship with her daughter - not in a million years. "I will call the police!" Alexis stands up, then stares straight into the man's eyes. "Don't think I won't." her eyes squinted while she said this in an incredibly devious manner. "Because you know damn well I will."

"Call them all you want because they won't believe you." countered the man. "I run this town. Everybody does what I say, regardless of the consequences, because they know I have the power to destroy them. Now, lady, I'm going to have to ask you to move the hell away!" The man visibly gripped his gun, proceeding to shoot once in the air. He then pointed the revolver to Renee Perry, ready to strike again.

Then it happened.

Alexis sprinted violently to this man, now feeling angrier than ever, and watched herself slam this man's head against the wooden wall. He didn't slump down - this only intensified his anger. The gunshot rang throughout the neighborhood.

The man slumped unto the ground with a resounding thump.

_Ever since she was a young girl, Renee Perry had been a drowning woman._

In the police station, Renee takes a deep breath, clearing her mind before she has to respond to some police officer "questioning" her. The policeman walks in, closes the door behind him then takes a seat.

"Ma'am, I would like to ask you a few questions." indirectly requested the police officer. His expression painted on his face unnoticeably frightened Renee, but she put it off.

"You may." smiles Renee.

"Where were you two nights ago?"

"What does that have to do with unlawful possession of a gun?" countered Renee, diverting her eyes unto the table before her to prevent the policeman from detecting the hint of insecurity in her eyes.

"Just answer the questions, please."

"I was at home." she responded, even though she felt this question was irrelevant to the situation at hand. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"An anonymous tip was received this morning that suggested you weren't at the location you just claimed you were at." The police officer replies. "Where did you retrieve that gun from?" adds the man.

"With all due respect, sir, that is really none of your business." counters Renee. She gets up, then slams her stony hand unto the table. "Besides, there's no lawyer here, so there's no requirement that states that I have to answer your goddamn questions!"

"Ma'am, if you don't sit down and politely answer our inquiries, we will have to hold you in contempt." warned the officer. "Now sit the fuck down, and answer my goddamn questions!" the officer begun to feel his anger getting the best of him. Never before had he experienced such defiance.

"Is this the way you want to treat someone who just considered suicide less than a week ago?" Renee squinted her eyes, stared deep into the officer's eyes, and cleared her mind, feeling nothing as a result of it - except, of course, victory. The officer shuffled around in his seat, clearly constrained by the unkind gestures of someone who knows she won. "Tell me, sir, what would you do if you heard I committed suicide? Would you blame yourself? How would your employers - better yet, your boss - treat you as a result?"

The officer opened his mouth, apparently formulating a response to this incredibly puzzling inquiry. "Hush, sir," Renee placed a finger on the guy's lips. "just release me from your custody and I'll be willing to forget this ever happened." As she uttered the last word, her eyes flickered in a temptingly manipulative manner. Renee gasped from apparent fright. "This officer just hit me!" Renee scratched her hand, making it look like what she is screaming about is indeed true.

A officer scurried into the room seconds later. "Alfred, I am going to have to ask you to put your hands up in the air-"

"But she's clearly faking it." denied the officer, who's name has just been revealed. "See? No imprintations on my hand!" He raised his hand.

The arresting officer took advantage of this by walking over to Alfred and enclosing a set of handcuffs around his wrists. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you don't have an attorney, one will be appointed to you..."

Renee looked on in fright, shuffling around in her seat for a few moments. "Sir," spoke up Renee. "am I released?" she asked another officer.

"Yes, you may leave." confirmed the officer.

As she left, the officer turned to his partner. "Do you think she's our suspect?" the guy looked at a picture of Alejandro.

"You know damn well I do." muttered the officer. "But what do you think? You are the prosecution, after all."

_If ever there was a time in her life where she had been utterly hopeless,_

Renee lied her sweaty forehead on her steering wheel, and allowed herself to close her eyes for what seemed like a few moments. A knock at the door awoke her in a certainly indecent manner. "What the hell?" Renee rolled down the window.

"You have the right to remain silent." the officer declared. He reached in to forcefully enclose Renee's hands in handcuffs. "Anything you say can and will be used agaisnt you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If one cannot be afforded, then one will be appointed to you." He opened the door with a blank key and lightly slammed her against the car door so as to shut it.

"I think I have the right to know what I am under arrest for." Renee begged, feeling blood seeping out her nose, either as a result of being slammed against a car, or as a result of the underlying stress experienced by her mind as a result.

_what her life has become now_

Renee is back in the police station, with her head lied down on the table. "Ma'm, I'm going to have to ask you to sit the fuck up and answer our goddamn questions or we will hold you in contempt!" asserted the deep-voiced police officer. She raised her head, and felt the blood continue to gush out her nose. "Fine. Lie your head down. But don't fall asleep!" demands the officer. "You have been suspected of murdering a man by the name of Alejandro, and we want to hear your testimony, whether you're up to it or not, because there's no way you can defend yourself against the prying hands of prosecutors via any other such way."

Conviviality aside, Renee felt extravagantly nostalgic. If there's one thing she felt was anything but beneficial in this nature, Renee knew it was her mother's absence. It had affected her all throughout her life - whether it be mentally, emotionally, or perhaps socially - and she knew there'd be one instance in her life when she really suffered from such an absence.

Her mother's name was Alexis - named after her grandmother, who had triumphed through thick and through thin no matter what - and she felt nobody had measured up to her mother's instantaneous potential.

_would be dully quantifiable._

"Please don't defend me. You know me, everybody knows me, and you know how bad I have been. So please, sir, just punish the hell out of me!" Renee, with tears in her eyes, stood up and defiantly raised her hands up in the air. She knew this would coerce the officer into abiding by her every command, she just knew it, but had she truly wanted to do so? Would this be how she became? Does she want to be released?

All life seems like a blur to her as she lies her head on the table, muddled in depression and utter anxiety...

* * *

The tears excavating the surface of her depression laden cheeks, Susan lies her head down on Mike's heart and feels the decompression that is the very last breath. She lifts her head up, looks at her friends, and frowns in a dissolute manner. "I think it's... time." Susan pauses, hoping her husband will somehow arise from the dead, but what's the use? He's dead - there's nothing, absolutely nothing, that she can do about it.

A doctor enters the room. "I apologize," the doctor begins. Susan looks up in broad anticipation, with the tears beginning to excavate her cheeks even further. "but your husband is dead. He'll be in the morgue in two hours. Again, Mrs. Delfino, we are so sorry." The doctor stresses, then exits, smiling at the girls before doing so.

"Susan, I know what you're thinking..." Bree attempts to console, lying her fragile hand on Susan's backbone. She flinches as Susan relapses and pushes Bree's hand back. "Please, let us help you, there's no way you can move on..."

"There is no way in hell that you can understand how I am feeling." Susan squints her eyes, and Bree can feel the imaginary laser beams penetrating the surface of her eyes. "Mike just passed away. My own husband ... never again to cuddle up to me at nighttime in our bed. Never again will I get to smooch his lips. Never again will I get to tell him what a good day MJ or I had. Never again, guys! Never again. You three, with your husbands, can only fake the sympathy. You can't possibly understand!"

"Of course we can." Bree hugs Susan, transferring all the sadness through her body to herself. "If you haven't recalled it just yet, Rex Van De Kamp, less than two decades ago, had a heart attack and passed away, in the hospital - and, for a time, I was to blame. I may've sinked into unfortunate habits, Susan, but I got through it; so can you."

* * *

Renee pierces the police officers extraterrestrial glare with relentless fury. "Why do you think I murdered a man I don't even know anything about?" she asks, squinting her eyes, resisting the urge to burst out into tears. "I may've had a gun, and I may've had the intent to commit suicide, but I am not crazy!" The disbelief coursing through her soul is so confusing that tears instinctively seep out of her eyes at faster and faster rates per second.

* * *

"Do you think there was something the doctors could have done?" Susan inquires, as Bree drives her car with Gabrielle and Lynnette in it home, to where Mike will never get to lie his fragile hands on Susan's emotional and helpless shoulder. What life will she lead now that her husband is not present to comfort her each and every second of the day?

"No, I do not think such a thing, because everything happens for a reason," Lynnette asserts, raising her finger in a matter of fact manner.

"But what happens when something is so tragic that we do have to question it?" Gabrielle questions. She knows she shouldn't be siding with the damsel, but she also knows that what she is going through is tragic enough as it is; being pushed away by her friends would bring forth an increased amount of destruction in its very wake.

"Thank you, Gabby, at least somebody understands what I am going through." Susan expresses her thankfulness for this turn of events; however, she feels the expression isn't interplanetary. "What do you think, Bree?" As she questions this, Bree begins to sigh, convulsing her chest as she does so - obviously in a manner contrary to all others inhabiting the car's atmospheric intensity.

* * *

Renee walks into her house. She knows her neighbors will refrain from speaking to her, but the only thing she is thankful for is being home in the first place. But what will happen if she sees her mother again? And what about the feelings of which she has been experiencing regarding her painful past?

Her phone rings. She picks it up, presses it to her ear, and greets whomever is calling with a cheerful "Hello!"

"No need to play around. This is Ben." The man, with a deep breath, compresses his voice with fright. "How did you think I wouldn't find out about your little stunt?"

"Please quit harassing me." Renee speaks in a calm, eloquent manner, regardless of how she really feels, because she knows how this man will become if refusal is purposefully or accidentally upheld.

"What's wrong with a little play?" taunts the figure on the other side of the phone; as he hangs up, gets into his black mercedes, and drives past a payphone. He smiles a dark smile as his car heads towards the Eagle State.

* * *

Susan walks into her house with depression in her eyes. A gun is cocked inside her house, even though she does not hear it.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

After drinking a small cup of coffee, Bree walks up her staircase and watches as Chuck looks through a photo album. "Hello," Bree smiles, with uncertainty in her eyes, for she doesn't know what pictures her husband is viewing and for what initiative.

_And I can't stand the pain_  
_And I can't make it go away_  
_No I can't stand the pain_

Lynnette opens her eyes and looks at the world around her. She's in another persons house, with no knowledge whatsoever of how she's arrived there. "Where am I?" she accidentally opens her mouth to speak. A man turns over and smiles to her. It looks like Tom.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Gabrielle walks into her house and hears erratic yelling. She quietly shuts the door, although she knows it wouldn't make much of a difference if she were to bang it either. "Shut up!" she hears Carlos screaming, then spies the sound of a thud against a wall. She scurries into her room, and opens her mouth in shock as she sees Carlos bleeding on the floor.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
_

__Right at the very entrance of Wisteria Lane stands a man with a black leather jacket on. He puts his hands in his pocket and smiles. "This is going to be rough, ladies, but you'll get through it, with the help of the Master." He chuckles as he laughs at the irony of his statement. Flashbacks of Alejandro being buried in the ground course through his mind as he begins to frantically sob.


End file.
